The Rising Sun
by SirKinder
Summary: The Twi-far are a race of artists, explorers, and spiritually minded people. They weren't always that way, once they were the Twilinger. This is the tale of one ships journey through the ages.
1. The Voice

This is a fan made tale in the game Fragged Empires, the author does not own any of the rights in any fashion and is simply an avid fan.

Man created the Archon inherited their vast empire, but the children of the man sought not to explore the galaxy the way humanity had. Instead they sought to find perfection through genetics. In their quest for perfection, there were many failed attempts.

One of their first attempts were the Twilinger. A race created to channel raw electrical energy through themselves, storing and redistributing that energy to serve the Archon purpose. Due to their inability to control the storage or transfer of power, they were deemed imperfect and repurposed as servants. Many lost their lives to blowout; a dangerous event not only for the Twilinger who died, but anyone around who might be hit with the energy unleashed in the process.

Years after the Twilinger were discarded the Archon finally found perfection, or so they thought at first. The Xion. The problem with a self entitled race like the Archon is they are subject to shifting whims and flights of fancy. When the time came to discard the Xion, they were not ready to be cast aside and waged a war against their former masters.

The Archons proved superior chasing the last of the Xion into unknown space, content that any resistance would be quickly whipped out. The years passed and the Xion returned with their own children, the Nephilim. An armada of beastial creatures of all shapes and sizes to wage a war of annihilation against the Archon.

The war quickly turned against the Archon as Xion and their Nephilim conquered world after world. Soon the Archon turned to their long discarded creations to protect themselves. The Ursai betrayed their Archon masters and joined the fleets of the Nephilim.

The Twilinger being a people of duty and logic were drafted into support roles within the Archon forces. Old Archon vessels were retrofitted. Ships like The Rising Sun, previously a terraforming ship was outfitted with minor shields and weapons. It's primary purpose was to act as a frontline defense and transfer power from the Twilinger crew to the Archon vessels. The Archon saw it as better that the Twilinger kill themselves aboard their own ships than risk losing Archon lives when the stress of battle caused blowout.

This is the story of the Rising Sun, the Twilinger faction named after it's first captain, and the birth of a race known as the Twi-Far.

One hundred ships assembled around the Archon battlecruiser Hades, it was evacuating Archon scientists from a research station when the alarm sounded;  
"Captain, sensors are picking up multiple targets on long range scans. They will be exiting lay space in five minutes." The tactical officer Cornelius Drake responded. He had served the captain for three years now and knew him to be a man of calculation.

The XO nodded, "Alright everybody, this isn't our first fight. You know what to do." Fox was a younger man eager to prove himself. He had served with the captain for years now, they had fought in the first Xion war and he was hoping this would prove to the captain as well as the Archon that he was ready to command his own ship.

The red alert blared as the ship's sensors picked up what the bridge was seeing on screen. An event horizon larger than most of the Archon ships, behind it multiple ships exiting, from the reaction of the communications officer, they weren't Archon vessels.

The Captain gripped the armrest of his chair, this was going to be much different battle than he had envision, "How many incoming?"

The Tactical officer spoke, "Sensors are picking up at least a thousand sir."

The XO rubbed his eyes, "Repeat that tactical?"

"One thousand, six hundred, and twenty-seven sir. Three command ships…" The tactical officer continued the break down the fleet compliment as the Archon general's voice came booming over the ships comms.

"All Twilinger vessels, this is a Priority One Directive. All ships are to take a defensive position and hold until the planet has been evacuated. Do not brake formation, prepare for emergency power redistribution to Archon command ships." The Archon vessels moved to the rear of the fleet, as had become their custom.

Phoenix's gripped tighten, "It seems the reports were not exaggerated, Xion wasn't alone." But how powerful could this new enemy be? There were no Ursai ships to contend with and the Archon would provide cover fire. He looked at the faces of his bridge crew, would this be the battle that killed them?

No, he couldn't afford to think like that, he had something to live for, his wife and unborn child. They would make it out of this alive, no matter what. Phoenix stood walking forward so he could be seen by the whole of The Rising Sun's bridge crew, "Patch me through to the ship."

The communication officer plugged away on her console, "Communication ship-wide captain."

"We have our orders, our ship will begin channeling emergency power to all archon vessels. Medical prepare incoming, engineering I want those engines shielded from blow out." His stern look masked his own fear. His wife was slotted to be on energy backup today. He'd lost his brother to blow out only the week prior. The Archons were using them as batteries, but it was their duty to serve.

The red alert blared as the first wave of Nephilim fighters breached the redline and the flak solution began. "XO status report."

"All systems are green. Evacuations have began, it seems the fighters are targeting the Archon vessels." Fox took point barking orders to the fighters along with the Captain of the Air Patrol. "Deploy our fighters and move us away from the planet, power our ion cannons and target the command ships."

The Rising Sun rocked as it was blasted. "Tactical!" The XO barked.

"Ship shields are holding, no radiological alarms, it grazed us sir." He went about redirecting power to compensate for the reduction of shields on their star bird side.

"What are your fighters doing CAP?" The XO looked sternly.

"There are bound to be a few that get through, there are just to many ships to contend with." The CAP barked back. "Blue Squadron, keep those missiles off of us!"

Just as the words left his mouth the ship's lights flashed as the damage alert went red. "Commander, the ship has a hall breach on decks seven through twelve. Violent decompression likely." The communication officer responded.

Before his XO had a chance, Captain Phoenix ordered, "Seal the bulk heads and vent those levels. Where is our flak solution!" He growled as the viewing screen flashed again as the Neptune's engines exploded beside them.

"XO, what is the health of the fleet?" There would be hell to pay for the loss of an Archon vessel.

"The Archon vessels are having trouble getting their crews off the planets surface, there is to much going on to safely transport them up. Thirty percent of fleet ships in critical condition." He leaned forward at the tactical computer terminal as it exploded killing the officer and sending the XO to the floor.

"Comm, take over tactical. I need a doctor in here now!" Captain Phoenix ordered.

The XO climbed to his feet, "I'm fine Captain. CAP where the hell are your fighters?"

"They are doing the best they can sir, the Archon vessels are not providing suppression fire." The CAP glared at the XO.

As the battle raged around them another Archon announcement blared, "Twilinger vessels, more power is required, divert from primary and secondary shielding."

For a moment the bridge crew of the Rising Sun paused in disbelief, "Did they just order us to commit suicide?" The CAP asked.

"Our duty is to serve the Archon, don't stand their gawking, follow the order." The XO had his own disbelief at the order, but it wasn't like they had a choice. If the archon vessels started firing on them, they were dead anyway.

Phoenix watched on screen as one by one the Twilinger vessels were being picked off, his own ship would soon fall victim. "Patch me through to the Archon lead ship." A full minute passed and the communication officer was still clicking away at her console, "XO, what's taking so long."

The young twilinger communication officer replied, the anger and fear in her voice, "Captain I'm trying. Their communication relay has been damaged and they are not replying."

Phoenix watched the enlisted codes turn red across his data pad as Twilinger lost their lives to burnout. "Tactical, plot a jump out of this mess, we're leaving."

"Captain we have a priority one directive to remain in formation, and as you've said we have a duty to the Archon." Fox didn't want to die, but he wasn't about to commit treason either.

"Tactical you heard my order, carry it out." Phoenix took his seat. "Patch me through to the ship."

Fox snarled, "Sargent of the guard, arrest the captain for treason against the Archon." The ship rocked again as another powerful blast tore through the ship.

Phoenix felt the tear roll down his cheek; Fox was like a son to him. They had served together for years now. He knew in his heart that the boy was only following what he, himself had taught him, but he wouldn't risk his wife or the life of this unborn child for the Archon and he couldn't risk anyone taking that away from him. He watched as his service pistol flashed and the blood of his XO splattered across the viewing screen.

"Tactical, execute jump!"

The ships archon drive roared as the stress of the jump pushed it beyond normal limits. Once the jump was complete, it was clear from the swirling cloud of ionized gas that they had completed the jump.

Phoenix slumped down in his chair. His wife's name had faded to red. He had lost her anyway…


	2. Shattered Glass

The Archon were not a forgiving people. They viewed their creations not as sentient equals with thoughts and feelings, but as servants, objects, designed to take and follow commands. With exception to the Ursai who were branded traitors by the Archon and hunted with the same relentless zeal they hunted the Xion and their Nephilim army. The Twilinger didn't turn sides, they ran.

Abandoning their duty to their Archon masters they simply walked away. A few ships at first, but it was impossible for the Archon to silence the rumors of more and more Twilinger ships fleeing battles, breaking formation, and running into the blackness of space. The whole race faced a profoundly personal question, to continue the fight and die with their Archon masters or abandon all it meant to be a Twilinger and survive.

The communications officer Sylvia looked into the eyes of the XO, the light of life was leaving them as the man blinked his last. "Jump, complete Captain." Her voice shaky and uncertain as the Sergeant of the Guard crossed between them drawing her attention his rifle trained on the Captain.

"Captain Phoenix, you are under arrest for treason against the Archon and murder of a senior officer. You will drop your service weapon and rise with your hands up." The Sergeant moved to the base of the command platform, his hands slick with sweat.

Phoenix looked up at the marine about three meters below him. What was the point anymore? Did any of it matter? His wife and child were dead. "Sergeant, if you want me out of this chair you're going to have to shot me." His service weapon dropped from his hand to the floor.

The Sergeant stepped forward. The muzzle of his rifle fixed on the Captain. He didn't want to shoot the man, but arresting the captain was the only chance they had of returning to the Archon. "Captain Phoenix, put your hands in the air and stand, sir!"

Sylvia jumped when the hail of gunfire erupted on bridge, she looked toward the Captain expecting to see his body slumped in his chair, but instead the body of the marine lay at his feet. She her head spun around to find one of the other bridge marine had taken a defense position behind the navigation console and had fired on the Sergeant. She barely had time to duck beneath her own station when the silence was again shattered by an onslaught of rifle fire.

"What are you doing Nevak?" Shouted one of the marines siding with the slain Sergeant.

Unsure of friendly or unfriendly, Nevak pulled the pin on his flashbang. Turning away from center of the bridge he tossed it over the console he has positioned himself behind. "I'm doing my duty! What are you doing?" Moments after the flash of light, he turned firing into the positions of the other marines on the bridge.

Phoenix screamed in pain as the blinding light and deafening sound stole his senses. "Cease fire! Cease Fire!" The firefight continued for several minutes, neither side willing to concede control of the bridge.

Fieldra saw the flashbang, but didn't have time to avoid the blinding light. The XO was dead, the CAP likely killed in the gunfire that followed, and the Sergeant of the Guard murdered by the treasonous wretch Phoenix.

Everything in your body told her to carry out her duty and finish them, but her mind thought better of it. "Captain are you alright? Are you alive?"

She moved toward the captain hoping to find him dead, but ready to lie through her teeth if he wasn't. From behind what was left of the tactical console she could see he was no longer sitting, but he was still moving. Hoping to end the chaos she rose to her feet, "Everyone hold your fire!"

Navek looked over the bridge from his position behind cover, "What the hell is going on? Is the captain alive?"

Fieldra couldn't tell where anyone's loyalties lie and thought better of reporting back falsely, "He is still breathing, but is seriously wounded. Someone get medical in here!" She rushed up the command platform pushing the Captain's sidearm away from where he was laying. She was disappointed to find his pulse strong and regular, whatever damage the bullet had caused he would surely survive.

Sylvia had sat cradled under the communications console while the hail of bullets flew overhead. She was lucky to avoid being hit, but wasn't about to move without assurances the conflict was over. "I'm not moving until you put your guns down."

Navek still barely peering over the console gave the all clear, "Lieutenant, the bridge is secure. Now do what she said and get a doctor in here!"

Still not completely convinced she rose slowly seeing most of the bridge staff lying about either dead or wounded. Her console was located near the front of the bridge and remained largely operable. Switching from tactical to communications she set an alert to med bay, "We should have someone here soon, but what the hell are we going to say?"

After checking the captain's condition, Fieldra made her way to the other bridge officers discovering non alive. "The captain is unconscious, the XO, CAP, and tactical officers are dead. I believe that makes you the ranking member on ship." She paused a moment looking over the Twilinger, she would be easy to manipulate.

Sylvia nearly fainted hearing the words. She had just gotten out of the academy only three months ago. At first she was excited to serve the Achon, it would give her financial security and like most she expected the war to end as quickly as the first Xion War, but when the war didn't go as expected the Archon focused less on effective training as they did pushing out quantity.

She was originally supposed to serve in power distribution on the Callisso, but when the communications officer on the Rising Sun unexpectedly requested a transfer to the Neptune, she decided a bridge position was likely less dangerous. Now she was the Captain of the ship. "Oh, um, status report?"

Navek and Fieldra, both marines stared blankly at her while they went about checking the rest of the bridge staff looking for survivors.

Navek finally spoke, "I have three junior officers in critical condition, they appear to be engineering."

"The captain is alive, but I couldn't speculate as to his condition. And I have two pilots alive over here as well.

The door to the bridge open, the large gears pulling back the swinging door, "What the hell happen? Why did we leave the battle?" The doctor and two aids walked onto the bridge.

The marines looked toward Sylvia who was still trying to find her nerve, "That's not important right now, get the injured down to the infirmary and for all that is holy don't let the captain die." She was going to have to come up with an answer soon, but wasn't even sure what happen to explain it.

"How the hell was the captain shot on the bridge? What the hell is going on here!" The aids began triaging the wounded, while the doctor called for more staff and set to work stabilizing the captain.

"I said tend the wounded not question my judgement." Silvia barked with all the force she could muster. Really it was her impression of an Archon officer, but for now it was what she had.

The doctor looked up at the Lieutenant. She was half his age, suffering from shock, and likely a host of other neurological conditions, but for the time being he had more pressing issues than taking her down to size. "Fine, but I expect to be briefed as the Senior Medical Officer I need to approve all personnel for command positions, Lieutenant Commander!"

Silvia motioned for the two standing witnesses to the chaos that just transpired. "What the hell just happen?"

Navek paused a moment deciding how to report, "The XO attempted a mutiny against Captain Phoenix, I attempted to prevent that." He could tell his version of events wasn't how Fieldra saw things, but was surprised she didn't say as much.

"That's what I saw as well." Fieldra bit her lip, now wasn't the time to expose herself. She would win over the rest of the marines aboard ship after repairs were completed and they would turn the traitors over to the Archon then.

Silvia watched as three more medical aids came onto the bridge removing the wounded and dead alike. She still wasn't sure what happen, why did the captain give the order to jump? Why did she carry it out? And what would she tell a ship full of Twilinger who all expected an answer for the bizarre situation they now found themselves in.


End file.
